Unicorn in the Moonlight
by Dark Neko Shinigami
Summary: (Chapters One and Two Revamped and added June 3rd/4th!!) o.O Quatre as a Unicorn forced into the world of man. Note. It won't make much sense while I'm revamping. Dun want to lose lovely reviews!
1. Chapter One

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight Chapter One/?  
Author : Wu  
Archive: Ask respectively first  
Category: Au/fantasy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Violence, OOC, Language (In later chapters)  
Spoilers: None  
Pairings: Eventually 3+4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't look at me like that. Don't. Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Authors note: I am SO revamping this whole series again, gomen for posting this again, though I haven't put this part up before, I'm just trying to fight my laziness and make the best of this that I can. Thanks! Chapter One, plus anything in //'s futher on down the fic will be told in Quatre's point of view.  
  
Unicorn in the Moonlight.  
Chapter One.  
  
  
Look into my eyes and tell me what you see. It's alright, I won't hurt you, but.. take a good look. What is it that you see? Yes.. it is heartache.. and the fear of being alone. Here I sit on a rickety set of wooden steps that descend a small cliff, looking out into the ocean. I sometimes wonder if I didn't fill that ocean with my very own tears.  
  
It rained last night. It was bitter and cold, the droplets stinging my upturned face as I gazed into the ominous stormclouds. I used to fear storms. When I was younger. Now... now the lightning just doesn't seem so.. Sudden, nor the thunder too loud or boisterous. It comes with age. Learning not to fear what generally won't hurt you. I'm not one to say that Lightning can't reach out and strike you as you stand.  
  
So long ago. I wistfully sit here on these stairs, as I normally find myself doing. Looking down into the surf crashing onto the large rocks and just filling this ocean with my tears.   
  
My laughter died. When he did, and so did I in a sense. If I could truly die.. I could be with him, but.. he told me he would look for me, search for me! I.. I believe him.. he has to be out there somewhere... *Somewhere*.. looking for me, praying I don't give up hope.. he must be out there.. he told me.. as I held his gnarled and aged hand, as I watched him fight for his breath.. he told me.. in that soft, sweet whisper.. that he would be back.  
  
Oh how it broke my heart to watch him struggle so, with the remaining vestages of his precious life, listening to his promise as he gazed at me with those still intense forest green eyes. Such lovely... intense forest green eyes, though they may have lost their use, they never lost their spark. My Trowa.. oh..  
  
I lower my head to keep laughing out loud. How many years ago has it been since my love passed away? Two, Three hundred years now? I shake my head softly, the sudden outburst of impending mirth dying inside of me. It was longer than that. Much much longer. How long on this earth have I lived without my dear Trowa?  
  
He saved my life. So many years, centuries ago. He pulled me from the confines of a dreadful cage.. more of a box really, and took me into his home. He cleaned my body, my wounds.. he fed me, held my hand when I feared the storm, loved me deep into the night when my nightmares had awoken us both. In the end.. it was I who had taken care of him. He lived well into his 90's. Such a good man. I will never stop loving him. I can't. And when he died.. we were both sitting up in bed, me behind him, holding him, and he reclined against me, my cheek against his forhead. It was hard for him to breathe if he lay on his back, so every night, I would lie behind him, propping him up just to keep him comfortable. I would do anything for him... though I have to admit, our meeting was a rather rocking beginning. He was so stubborn. Never let anyone near save for his sister Catherine and I will tell you now. That woman was a *Saint*!   
  
I will never forget our last sunrise together.. oh no. I remember that morning well. I remember how the sunlight streamed into our bedroom, having the nerve to look warm and cheerful. What right did it have to be so peaceful as my love lay dying in my arms, taking his final breaths as I held him. I wipe a tear angrily away at that memory. I made my promise to him to love him for enternity.. and he made the promise that he would indeed come back to me. To wait for him.  
  
A dying mans foolish promise perhaps. But I believe him. We spoke our, "I love you's." Then... I held him, until he breathed no more, until his fading, rasping breath was nothing more than a promise to see one another again. I think the breaking of my heart was audible. I held onto him because I just couldn't cry, but instead, I watched the rays of sun as they lay ever so cheerfully apon the old, scuffed wooden floor, I watched as they slowly trekked from one end of the room to finally lay across the foot of our bed, I always knew it was time for him to come in from feeding the animals when I saw the sunlight laying across the foot of his bed and along the wooden planks of the floor. The wooden floor where he paced back and forth if I was late from gathering supplies from a near by town. Where we would meet at the foot of the bed to give eachother a greeting touch apon the lips. Where he once, in the beginning, had grown so angry with me for invading his privacy, that he lifted his trunk and threw it against the wall. He never threw it at me though.   
  
So... I have faith that my beloved friend, my dearest lover, and my most precious Trowa will be granted life, and search for me. There must be a way to keep him enternally young, as I am, but.. he is human, and what am I? A lovestruck Unicorn with nothing better to do than to sit on a rickety staircase on the side of a small cliff, crying my eyes out and filling up the ocean below me with my tears as the surf crashes into the large rocks by the shore.  
  
Perhaps, he meant to live again by me telling my story. That is, after all, how to remain immortal.. which is to be remembered. So I shall. I shall tell you of my one true love. My brave hero. I allow myself to chuckle out loud for a moment. Had I been sucessful in the search for the Alicorn Rose.. we would have even had children.  
  
Now, now. Don't look at me as such. There is no physical way that we could carry a child. The Alicorn Rose.. is actually a stone that was hidden deep into a cave long before I was even concieved. Long ago, when unicorns and humans were friends, it came to be so when one of each species and of the same gender came together, as Trowa and I did, they would both take the stone and wish with all of their hearts for a child. And a child they would have, inheriting the best from both parents. It's sweet really. I sometimes think back, and pretend.. what if I had found it? At least.. I would have a child. I wouldn't be alone.   
  
How the Alicorn Rose works is rather strange. As I stated, they would both hold the stone, which was about the size of an owls egg, on their fingertips and wish as hard as a heart could wish. Then, they would give it back to the Rose's keeper and exit the cave. If the wish was granted, they would find an amulet, or perhaps I should say... the amulet would find them. Now, the one who was going to take the maternal role of the child, would wear this amulet around their neck, doing their best to allow the stone to lay close to the heart, so the babe within could hear the mothers, or in the case of Trowa and I if I had found the Rose, around whoevers neck chose to be the mother, so it could hear the heartbeat.   
  
All during the nine months of gestation, the stone in the amulet would remain the same size. You can see, from what I hear from legends, the babe grow within the crystal! Isn't that amazing! When it was time for the child to emerge, the chain on the amulet would break, causing the whole thing to fall to the ground, where the crystal, what we call the child jewel, there was silver holding the crystal into place, like a diamond in a ring, that silver would snap, the crystal jewel would grow, then... kinda.. break.  
  
I sit back and laugh. You can say.. your child isn't born, it's hatched.  
  
I sigh softly, leaning my back into the jagged edges of the rocks protruding from the cliff behind me, then stare into the sea. Tears for a child I never had a chance to have with Trowa now begin to fall. I just can't seem to get my memories into that dark closet each one of us has in our hearts. I guess I'm selfish, as I continually pull his face up before my minds eye. Or... maybe I'm not.. Maybe I *Am* keeping him alive.. remembering him smile, hearing his laughter and remembering *Just* how much taller than me he was. Mercy Mercy me.  
  
So, travler. Here is my story. Thank you for listening.. for allowing me to let my love live once again. Safe, strong, warm and able to hold me once again. I hug myself against the cool ocean breeze.. and somehow, I can feel him hold me once again. He behind me, keeping me warm, his chin apon the top of my head. Oh how I wish I could go back to those days and the safty of his love and his embrace...  
  
Just allow me to take a deep breath before I start this tail. I hope you enjoy hearing it as much as I enjoyed living it.  
  
  
~~TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight Chapter Two/?  
Author : Wu  
Archive: Ask Respectively first  
Category: Au/fantasy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Violence, OOC, Language (In later chapters)  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Eventually 3+4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't look at me like that. Don't. Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
Unicorn in the Moonlight.  
Chapter Two.  
  
Moonlight, the color of spun silver, cast its soft glow apon the forest clearing. It was close to midnight and clouds, luminous from the unearthly glow, skitted quickly across the sky, only to leave no shadow apon the earth below. Somewhere off towards the small foothills of the great Ice mountian, a nightbird called shrilly, splitting the chilly air with it's cry.  
  
Dew was beginning to form on the foliage, leaves dipped down with the weight of the beaded moisture and the sound of a small brook burbled quietly, its journey one that would never end.   
  
A silhoette shifted, then snorted. Man was near. Twitching a delicate snowy ear back, the creature listened intently. They were near. She could smell them.   
  
::Come child. We must flee.::  
  
Quatre lifted his head swiftly, then turned a curious gaze to his sister as a snatch of berries that he had been grazing on dangled from his velvety muzzle. ::What's wrong? I sense no danger, Iria..:: He craned his neck around, lightly sniffing the air.  
  
The larger Unicorn would have chuckled had this not have been such a precarious situation. ::Man is near. We must flee, for I have sensed such a pure hatred within their hearts every time I have come near them.:: They spoke in a language that was older than the mountians that stood just outside of the forest, but the tongue of man was not lost on them. Lowering her head, she nuzzed Quatre's backside, encouraging him to step into the denseness of the forest.   
  
::But.. Iria.. I don't understand what's wrong.:: He took a small deer hop forward, dropping the small berries from his mouth as he turned his body in a liquid motion so he could face her. ::Why is it that we must hide from Man?::  
  
::They seek the power of our Alicorns in belief that it will bring them power of their own. Little do they know that that is simply not true. Some seek us solely for the purpose that we are rare. Some seek us out of cruelty. Others seek us out of hope. Nonetheless, you must never trust humans, for they will only lead you to a path of doom.::  
  
He gazed up to her with large, cerulean eyes, eyes that were full of life and of trust. ::Ok, Iria... but can we come back soon? I like this place.::  
  
She nuzzled the foal before her gently, though she wasn't his mother, she loved him as if he were her very own. ::Of course we can, Quatre. Man does not stay in one place very long on Ice mountain, nor in Dark Forest.:: She nuzzled him softly once more as a cumbersome yawn overtook the small foals features. ::Come, we will rest for the night.::  
  
As if they were a part of the trees that stood silent sentry above them, they disappeared as two silver ghosts among the foliage, the sound of their footsteps easily drownt out by the calls of the forest dwellers that prefered to keep a night watch. Once she felt it was safe, she nudged his small backside, urging him to nurse before he lay down at the foot of a large redwood tree, the massive roots spreading out as they erupted from the ground as a hug to cradle him to sleep.   
  
Iria turned her head, resting her muzzle apon his rump, patiently allowing his small bottle brush tail to thump her beneath the jaw as he flipped it up and down while he filled his belly.  
  
::I think someone is sleepy.:: She cooed softly as he rubbed his forehead against her hock. ::Why don't you lay down and sleep. I'm sure that your dreams will be pleasant and good.::  
  
His eyes were closed before his small body tumbled into the grass in a heap, forelegs over one of the large roots that seemed to reach out and cradle him. Iria stood gaurd nearby, grazing as a light gust of wind blew in from the north, strong enough to rustle the grass about her, but gentle though, as it did not stir the enhabitant slumbering beneath the tree.  
  
She didn't feel the slight bitter tinge to the breeze, as her fur kept her warm. She paid no heed to the animals slowly beginning to make their way south for their annual pilgrimages. Soon, they would be back in their own forest. A forest that did not age and knew not of winters cruel tyranny.  
~~~  
  
Morning found the pair laying together in the soft patch of grass, beams of sunlight spotting their ivory coats. Quatre slowly opened one eye, then the other, his neck crossed that of his sisters. Pulling back, he rose, shaking himself off and promptly biting her horn. ::We're up!:: He called to her cheerfully.  
  
Iria cracked open one cornflower blue eye. ::Yes, I can see that we are. Quatre, please stop chewing my Alicorn. What have I told you about that?::  
  
He removed his small mouth from it slowly. ::I'm sorry.. I want one too.. will I get one?::  
  
A chuckle within the mind link. ::Of course you will, in due time of course, you're still a baby.::  
  
::I'm a big boy.:: He lifted his head high, his small tail shooting up into the air as his sister finally rose, unable to hold her mirth at the sight.  
  
::Why yes, of course you are. Now. What do we do today?:: She began to groom his neck as he stood as patient as a small child could beneath the over excessive mothering. Giving the question a long amount of serious thought, he answered, leaning into her as she did her best to work on the soft baby curls of his mane.  
  
::Can we go back to where we were last night?:: He gave a soft snort, lifting one hind leg in defiance before stomping it back down.  
  
::I don't see why not, I'm sure that the humans have left.:: She began to clean behind one tiny ear.  
  
::Then can we cross the river and chase rabbits?:: He shook his neck out, flipping the ear to and fro.  
  
::That is hardly a game for us. What if you trip in a rabbit hole and break your leg? It will take weeks for it to heal.:: Iria began to work on the other ear as Quatre stubbornly ducked his head, doing his best to avoid the morning ritual.  
  
::No.. that's not fun.. I'm sure we'll find lots to do.::  
  
She snorted softly, using her head to pin the small, fidgeting body to her chest. ::I'm sure Hilde will be here today.:: She spoke of her natural born daughter, weaned only days before the tragic incident that brough Quatre into Iria's life. ::You like to play with Hilde.::  
  
His eyes widened as he tossed his head up and down. ::She's mean to me! She bites me and pushes me down!::  
  
Iria nickered her laughter softly, then shook out her mane as a small gust of wind blew dry leaves into it. ::You must learn not to let her push you around so.:: Her daughter was beginning to grow her own alicorn and Iria was beginning to understand why Quatre was so adament about not going near the fiesty young mare. She had learned the bad habit of poking those in the backside with the small, sharp nub.  
  
Quatre pinned back both snowy ears, a frown crossing the expression in his eyes. ::She's still mean.. but I'll be nice.. because I'm a big boy.::  
  
~~~  
  
"Cathy.. my feet are tired.." The small boy gazed up to his sister, a shell shocked expression shading his cherubic face. He walked into the valleys of dried mud that were churned out by passing wagon wheels during the rains that happened days ago.  
  
The older girl halted, then turned, watching with a similar deadened expression as her brother struggled to keep up. Her eyes softened as she moved to him, holding out her hand. "Does your back still hurt, Trowa? I could find some leaves to crumble and put on the burn."  
  
Taking her hand in his own, he shook his head softly, casting his gaze to the uneven ground before him. Giving a soft sigh, he plowed on, his stomach rumbling softly. "hungry..."  
  
"I am too.."  
  
"I want Momma.. I want Poppa.."  
  
"But they're gone, Trowa. I'm here and I'll take care of you." She gave the small hand a gentle squeaze. "And I'll make sure that you are going to be alright."  
  
He gazed up to her, a look of doubt crossing his face before he placed on the first of his many masks to come. "Ok.."  
  
Nodding down to him softly, Catherine made a silent vow to do what she could to make her brothers life easier, to somehow smooth the bumps in the road, come as they may.   
  
~Tbc:  
  
Authors Note: I've revampted yet again and I think I finally like this chapter. Please review! I honostly need feedback! I promise no more short chapters, I will try to make each one 15 kb (On wordpad) or larger. *Nods* 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight  
Chapter: 1/?  
Author: Dark Neko Shini  
Pairings: None yet, eventually 3+4  
Rating: Pg-13'ish on this chapter  
Warnings: Some violence, Strong'ish language  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat. *Checks for squat* Nope, don't own it. Nothing in this fic belongs to me.  
  
  
Unicorn in the Moonlight.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Clouds, thin and tapering, skampered swiftly over the night sky, drawing their fingers lightly over the full moons sleeping face, the halo which surrounded the luminesent orb, or Faerie's ring, illuminated them in an odd yellow as they traversed with the brisk, playful wind.  
  
About the eaves of an ancient wooden cabin, which stood in the heart of Dark forest, wind screamed in occasional bursts, at times threatening to give the poor woman inside a start as she continued to prepare the evening meal.  
  
"Trowa.. I've asked you to please secure the shingles! The wind is going to blow us away!" She stated as she tucked a lock of fiery hair behind her ear. "Trowa? Where are you? You aren't day dreaming again.. "   
  
"I'm here.. " Came the soft reply.  
  
"Good. When the wind dies down would you mind taking the hammer and nails apon the roof.. Trowa? Where are you going?" She followed him out, a confused look etching her pretty face as she followed her stoic brother to the only door of the cabin.  
  
"Going?"   
  
Sometimes, she could swear he was daft. But she knew him better.  
  
"You don't have to do it now, Trowa." Her voice was softer, gentler. Ever since the death of their parents when they both were at such a tender age, Trowa had pulled within himself much like a bear going into its den to hibernate.  
  
"I don't have anything better to do." He stated, feeling the first of winters bite on his face as he turned his gaze to a wildly flapping shingle. Placing a leather toolbelt about his waist, he squatted, bending his long legs slightly, then springing up, catching the eve of the house and pulling all 6'4 of his frame onto the roof.   
  
"Don't kill yourself up there! I still need you to cut the firewood!" It was half in jest, half in threat.  
  
"Right." Came the affirmitive.  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly.   
  
Everything hurt.  
  
Slowly lifting his right arm, which roughly felt like it weighed as much as a dead tree, his large cerulean eyes widened.   
  
::Human.. I'm human..::   
  
Turning his wrist this way and that to examine his hand, he kept the rest of his body as still as he could, as he had never before in his immortal life experianced pain. He decided quiet frankly that he didn't like it, nor did he want to ever experiance it again. His ribs felt as if though one of the large human men had jumped up and down repeatedly on them. His face was bruised and swollen, he couldn't open his left eye. His lower lip was split, he assertained that as he drew his dry, cracked tongue over it, tasting the coppery tange of his own blood.  
  
::I don't understand.. why did they do this..::  
  
It was quiet in the encampment. Turning his head caused a bright flash of pain at the base of his skull, where Michael had kicked him after the young Unicorn had fallen after the first punch. Surveying his surroundings with his good eye, he realized that he was out of his forest, his home that he knew only.  
  
::Where am I?::   
  
A light cough rattled deeply within his thin chest. Sniffling softly, as the cage that he was held in was an ugly construture, consisting only of rough, ruddy looking planks and a door. The window of the door was a bit different though. Blinking several times to focus his vision, he stared at it. The window and the bars that blocked his way, ran in a vertical pattern. He had never seen wood such as this, for it seemed excessively smooth and looked very shiny. The bars were as thick as half a mans wrist and looked very strong. Shifting his body slightly, he groaned, feeling the straw which he lay on press and tickle his bare back.  
  
It was beginning to get cold, and with no fur to cover his body, it was rather uncomfortable as well, as the two men had seen put to position the cage to the best advantage of the wind. Quatre shivered softly as yet another gust blustered through.  
  
~~~  
  
Something was pulling at his heart. He didn't know what it was, he didn't understand what it could be, but something lay heavy within his soul. After having repairing all offending shingles, plus kicking dead branches from the top of the roof, Trowa sat down on the rough material, leaning back on his elbows as the wind played havic with the heavy curtain of auburn hair that preferred to lay over half of his handsome face, tossing it about with the same playfulness as a puppy would a favorite toy.  
  
Even the moon seemed to be troubled as she stared down to the lonely young man, sitting desolated and alone, not flinching, or shivering as the stinging bite of the late fall wind bit into him. His face never changed, his eyes gazed up dully.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Silence. A long moment of silence.  
  
Softer, gentler. That was the only way to deal with the withdrawn youth. "Trowa. It's time to come down. You'll be sick."  
  
"Yes...," A pause. "Catherine."  
  
She watched as he carefully desended to the edge of the house, swinging his legs over and lightly jumping to the ground. She would have taken his arm, but he preferred not to be touched.  
  
"I've got supper ready. I want you to go inside and wash up."  
  
"Yes.. Cathy." His dead, dull voice responded.  
  
She watched as he picked at his dinner, head hung low as he stared at his plate.  
  
She watched as he helped dry the dishes. So quiet and alone, even in her presence.  
  
She watched as he placed wood in the fireplace, no emotion about his downturned mouth.  
  
She sighed as he ducked through the deerskin flap, heading into the privacy of his small room to read a book before bed.  
  
She had done all that could be done to ensure a happy life for one that she cared so much about, but somehow, Cathy mused, she just wasn't getting through to that ice cold blizzard that was in his very core. She didn't think anything could warm that barren, empty hole.  
  
~~~  
  
The men had returned. Quatre turned his face away from them with a defiant sort of pride as they kneeled and leered at him from outside of the cage.  
  
"We'll get us a pretty nickel fer this one, we will." John said, an ugly sneer crossing his dirty features.  
  
"No more thieving folks offa the road for us, then?" Michael stated his question.  
  
"I didn't say that, that's what makes the day fun. Oh.. just think, when we get to the carnival man.. what's 'is name?"  
  
"Master Ebben's 'is name."  
  
"Damn this one.. turned human on us, HUMAN!" John roared suddenly, his brutally short temper flaring as he rose and kicked the cage, rocking it slightly on it's foundation.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened as the box rocked and he half rolled, half scrabbled in fear, instantly regretting it as his body cried out for mercy. Giving a light groan, he sank down into the not so fresh straw, pressing his chest into it and turning his face away from the men.  
  
::Let me go.. please.. release me.. can't you hear me? Don't you understand? Oh why.. why won't you let me go? What have I done other than be what God created me to be?::  
  
The hoarse laughter of the two men sent chills down his spine as he closed his eyes in disgust. They couldn't hear him, for they were not pure of heart.  
  
"Devilish brute that one was.. think we should clean his wounds?"  
  
"We'll sell 'em to Ebben, let that old man tend 'im. Not us."  
  
~~~  
  
Trowa turned over in his bed, his furskin blanket clutched lightly in his left hand as he settled to the right, sighing softly.  
  
In his dreams, he stood in the middle of a large forest, the trees seeming to surround him from all sides much like that of a cage. In the distance, he heard a soft, small voice calling out, calling to be released, calling for help.  
  
::Can't you hear me? Don't you understand?::  
  
Catherine moaned lightly in her sleep as the same little voice tickled about her dreams. A tear slipped down her cheek as she felt the first pang of fear and the beginnings of overwhelming dispair.  
  
`TBC 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight  
Chapter: 3/?  
Author: Dark Neko Shini  
Pairings: None yet, eventually 3+4  
Rating: Pg-13'ish on this chapter  
Warnings: Some violence, Strong'ish language. Quatre torture ahead. You have been warned. If you have a problem with that, *DON'T* read it. Not too bad though.  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat. *Checks for squat* Nope, don't own it. Nothing in this fic belongs to me.  
  
Unicorn in the Moonlight  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
::Hi.::  
  
Trowa blinked softly once, then turned. "I'm... lost.." He responded softly, in child-like honosty to the gentle voice that greated him.  
  
::Why are you lost?:: There was compassion, caring in the somewhat chipper question.  
  
That was a rather *silly* question to the tall youth as he stood dazed within the cage like growth of trees that surrounded the clearing he stood in. "I.. don't know.."  
  
::I'll help you and I'll be your friend.::  
  
"Friend...?" He moved a step forward, then halted. "Where.. exactly are you?"   
  
::Oh.. I'm here.. and there.:: The small voice chuckled gently. ::I need you to find me.. I'm lost too.. And I don't like to be alone..::  
  
Trowa's large hand gently rubbed his chest over his heart, a look of concerned dispair lightly marring his features.  
  
"But.. *Where* exactly are you.. I can hear you, but I can't see you with all of these trees."  
  
::Please hurry.. it's getting cold.. and I'm not used to being so cold.."  
  
An exasperated sigh escaped the humans lips. "But *How*? Where are you? What's your name? How can I find you unless you give me some answers?" He didn't realize he shivered until goosebumps rose apon his forearms. It *was* getting cold.   
  
::tell me.. your name.. before I go to sleep..::  
  
"Sleep? No.. who are you? Is this a dream?"  
  
::so tired.. you.. are so far away from me..::  
  
"I can hear you fine, I'm right here!" He circled in place, sharp eyes piercing into the forest to look for the stranger with the soft voice. "Please.. talk to me.. I'll find you."  
  
::I want.. to go... h-hom...home.::   
  
Pitieous weeping encumbered Trowa's mind and he reached up, holding his head at the emotional onslaught. As the wind rose to a harsh wail, it bit cruelly into his skin, and he was appalled to realize he was standing in the clearing nude, but he was helpless to lower his arms to cover his exposed 'self'. Taking a step toward a particularly dense growth of trees, he discovered a fine point of light coming from the distance.  
  
//Trowa?!//  
  
"I'm.. Trowa.. Trowa Barton.."  
  
::Hello.. friend Trowa.. I do hope to see you soon.. I must be free soon.. or I'll die.::  
  
//Trowa!? Where are you?//  
  
He nodded softly, his expression blank yet determined at the same time. Lifting his arm, he looked at it in confusion. Raining? It wasn't raining, yet.. he could feel the stinging drops of rain striking his bare flesh with merciless intent. The ground he stood opon felt marshy and the mud squished between his toes as he moved another step forward, watching the trees remain the same distance away from him, no matter how many steps he tread towards them.  
  
//Trooowaaaa!!//  
  
He jerked as the teeny voice broke through into his dream state.  
  
::please.. friend Trowa.. don't give up on me..:: And the voice faded as Trowa slowly awoke into a strange environment.  
  
~~~  
  
The storm raged above her, sending the tree limbs whipping madly as she fought to walk through the forest. Crying out, she held up her hand, covering a large scratch apon her face as she searched for her brother.   
  
"Trooowaaaa!!"  
  
"Cathy.." He blinked, then once again jolted in place as he realized he was standing close to a raging, rain swollen stream, the roar of the water and the fury of the storm nearly drowning his sisters calling of his name.   
  
"Cathy..?" Turning, he stumbled lightly over a large treeroot, falling apon one knee, then rising clumbsily. "I.. I'm here.." His lips were numb as well as his drenched body, the wind shoving at him relentlessly.  
  
~~~  
  
"What were you doing out there in the rain, little brother?" She murmured softly as she sat a cup of hot cidar before him.  
  
Sitting huddled at his seat at the table, a large fur wrapped about his shoulders, Trowa slowly reached for the cup, blinking softly as Cathy firmly gripped it once again, not allowing him to pull it closer.  
  
"Trowa.." Kneeling down slowly so she could gaze up to him, she released her hold. "Trowa.. please.. talk to me.. tell me what you were dreaming.. was it a bad dream? Was that it?" She tenderly reached up to push back still damp bangs that clung stubbornly to his face.  
  
"Bad.. dream?" He blinked once.  
  
"Yes.. you must have had a bad dream to cause you to walk into the forest in the middle of the storm." She scolded lightly, continually stroking back his bangs until he jerked his face away from her with a soft motion.  
  
"When did I lose you, Trowa?" She whispered softly, mournfully as she gazed up into his lowered face.  
  
~~~  
  
"What do you mean you won't take him?! This here is a real live Unicorn!" John roared, glaring at an old, twisted shell of a man that stood before the cage.  
  
"Just a boy in that cage. Just a wild boy and nothing more." The old man nodded to the youths naked and beaten appearance. "What did you do to him? Go out into the forest, capture him and beat him into submissiveness?"  
  
Michael had the good sense to look ashamed of himself as he lowered his gaze to the ground. He idly drug his toe through the dirt as John, now more furious than ever, stalked forward to Ebben.  
  
"Now you listen to me, old man. We gots a REAL LIVE unicorn here! We seen him switch his own body on us!"  
  
"Simply a myth and nothing more!" The old man lifted his gnarled hand up and placed it within a few inches of John's chest, telling him simply in his own way to hold it right there. The wind began to pick up, lifting the cobwebs of hair that clung stubbornly to the old man's skull. "That poor, broken creature in that cage is no more of a Unicorn than you or I." Sunlight broke through the clouds at intervals, brightening the day considerably before once again being subdued. The ancient man continued to speak. "I have seen but one. I showed it respect and it gave that respect back to me. I left it alone, let it be. Unicorns... " He paused, seeming to either go into a well loved memory, or to gather his thoughts as his muddy brown eyes remained on the boy in the cage. "Unicorns.. simply will wither and die if they are forced to live in a cage. You can't do that, othewise, that old fellow and me would still be touring the world. Now you go and run along and turn that boy back out where you found 'em. Doctor him up and feed him a bit first."  
  
"We're telling you the truth, old man!" John roared in frustration and wounded pride. Who was this old badger to tell him what he had and didn't have? "We caught him with our *Own* hands! He was a little devil, but fought like a couger! I had to whip him down myself!"  
  
"Just like I'm sure you do with your horses.. poor, misfortunate brutes." The old side-show owner interrupted. "I pity anything coming into your possesion. You have no heart.. no humanity. Pain and cruelty do not get you far in this world, might make you feared, but it sure as hell don't get you loved or respected. Go away, A'fore I turn my boys on you. Get that poor wretch out of that cage and have some mercy on him." He spoke the last sentence with compassion before turning his muddy eyes away from the two, dirty middle aged men and walked slowly to his tent.  
  
The youth in the cage lifted his head slightly, gently wrapping slender fingers around the bars as he watched the old man walk away. Too weak to lift his upper body, he lay his head back down apon the filthy straw as his two tormentors approached. Large, crystal curlean eyes held fear and uncertainty as he shuddered softly.  
  
"I can't believe that old man.. Telling us we didn't have no unicorn!" He pointed his finger at the huddled figure in the cage. "It's *All* Your fault! You should have changed! You should have showed him what you was! Now... I just might as well leave you in there.. but I sure as hell am gonna teach you a lesson you won't *Soon* forget."  
  
Michael stood to one end of the small wooden crate, his friend on the other. Quickly it was lifted, one end being lifted too high as they overcompesated the cages weight purpously with that of the slight weight of the cargo inside. Rolling bonelessly, the small creature gave a muffled wimper and clambered about in panic, one bare leg falling through the slats, splinters biting into tender skin painfully.   
  
"We'll get him down the road aways.. outta traffic. I'll show 'em who's the boss, then we'll leave 'em for a day or so.. that way, maybe he'd be more 'n willin' to cooperate with me. Know that *I'm* his master." John rambled as he huffed and blowed, carrying the cage at an odd angle purposely so the youth couldn't pull his leg out from the slats, and was forced to merely let it drag, his toes bumping along the gritty and slightly rocky road.  
  
Twenty minutes found them futher down the road, the heat of the day catching up with them as they stopped, resting against the crudely made, yet durable cage, to wipe sweat from their brows. "Now and here's as good as the place and time. We can camp about a mile down. Don't no one use this road for naught, so he should be alright here." John said, pulling a key from a pocket in his ragged shirt and opening the lock.  
  
Looking up as he gauged the sky, John seemed to nod to himself. "Tis gonna be winter soon. May as well use what is left of this heat while we can."  
  
"What are you gonna do, broil him in that box?"  
  
"That don't sound like such a bad idea, now does it Michael?"  
  
Wide-eyed and full of panic, the youth scrambled wildly to get away, he pulled his leg back inside of the cage as soon as it was level, dragging it across more splintery boards in the process. A strangled cry escaped his throat as he was seized by the shoulder and drug. Digging in his heels as best he could, he cried out and fought with what was left of his strength, but the human was far bigger, outweighing him by at least one hundred pounds.  
  
He had learned early not to bite, the bruises around the corner of his mouth and around his left eye was his very vivid and painful reminder. Caught now in a throat crushing headlock, he kicked his lower legs and thrashed wildly as Michael pulled a small, stout stick from the back of his belt. It was 18 inches in length and heavy.  
  
"Back of the legs and lower back ought to do it." John said, grinning broadly as he turned the youth, pressing his face roughly into the fabric of his shirt, pinning him to his chest, holding the small frame by the upper back.  
  
"How many, John?"  
  
John chuckled. "Til he stops fightin'. Then we'll put 'im back in and let 'im think it over for a while... see if he wants any more of what can happen when he don't cooperate."  
  
Michael nodded and took a step forward, heavy stick poised in midair.  
  
The first strike was agony. Lightning seemed to dance before the stunned youths closed eyes as fire erupted in the back of his upper thigh. Groaning and writhing, he tried to pull away, but was only rewarded with a heavy blow to his lower back. His knees sagged and his weight fell apon the human that was pinning him, laughing softly as the unicorn turned human groaned in pain.  
  
Another blow fell to his kidneys, knocking the wind from him as a deep moan rattled pitifully in his throat. Again he was struck, this time across the buttocks. Large welts rose where he was struck, paining him as sweat rolled into them.  
  
::...no.. more... please..:: He cried out in his agony. But those who were 'Correcting' him, were not pure of heart, they did not hear his pleas for mercy, for they held no compassion. ::Iria! Please.. please.. where are you, Iria.. it hurts..::  
  
Losing conciousness after five minutes of the assult, the tired, sweaty and bleeding body sagged once again against John, the fight now completely beaten out of him.  
  
~~~  
  
The young woman sat up on the small bed, a light sheen of sweat clinging to her brow as her soft blue eyes gazed about, nearly wild with fear.  
  
"Quatre!" She called, trying to move from the bed until an angry rush of fire enveloped her left shoulder.  
  
"Do try to rest, Unicorn." The healer spoke soothingly, her ancient features somehow a comfort in the gloom of her cave.   
  
Iria didn't remember changing forms as she gazed down to the bandaging covering her chest. "Quatre! He *Needs* me! He needs me!" Her meloncholy voice wailed in dispair. "He's calling to me!"  
  
"Don't worry about the child. Help is coming for him."  
  
"They're hurting him! Please let me go!" Iria was slowly pressed back into the bed, her struggles going weaker as her eyes slid closed slowly. As her face turned into the pillow, she moaned lightly, "Oh Quatre.. I'm so sorry."  
  
~~~  
  
John staggered, holding his captived under the armpits as he first drug him to the cage, then tossed him in as he if were nothing more than a bag of grain. The pale body landed with a rough thud, rolling once and coming to a rest against the rough, splintery boards.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's make camp and go see how good the game here is." John stated, once again locking the cage. Michael helped him drag it futher back from the road, but making sure it was in no shade. The heat was getting high and he didn't want an iota of comfort for his new pet.  
  
~~  
  
Thunder rumbled overhead. The sound of wind blowing the treetops fervently, leaves rustling loudly above brought ice blue eyes slowly open. His first instinct was to find shelter, it would storm. He became aware of seething pain in his body.. his human body.   
  
::..no.. it cannot be... :: He murmured, his mind wandering and tired. Sighing, he closed his eyes as the now angered wind touselled his true blond locks about his face, the long bangs stinging his closed eyes with such force, that he turned his face into the rancid straw.  
  
Rain began to patter apon his wounded body and he cringed. Such pain from something so harmless as a rain drop.. but the rain drops were icy and cruel to the large welts that lined his fragile body. It began to fall harder, the breeze now gusting higher and harder, dropping the temperature as it whistled along the heavy trees just to the back of the cage. Thirsty, he began to lick the water weakly from his arms, shivering in both pain and cold. The bright flash of lightning and the relentless crash of thunder in the Heavens frightened him and he longed to feel safe. Curling into as small a ball as he could, he hid his face and trembled, a single tear slipping down his dirty, bruise swollen face.  
  
  
`TBC 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight 4/?   
Author & Email: DarkNekoShini QuaxoKatt@yahoo.com   
Archive: Whoever wants it   
Category: Au/fantasy   
Rating: R   
Warnings: Violence, OOC, Language   
Spoilers: None   
Pairings: Eventually 3+4   
Disclaimer: I don't own squat. *Checks for squat* Nope, don't own it. Nothing in this fic belongs to me.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four.   
  
Trowa rubbed his chest again for, what seemed to him anyway, the hundredth time that day. It felt tight.. something was wrong, something was tugging at his heart, but he didn't know what. Or why. The last time that he had checked, his heart was dead.   
  
~Oh yes.. the dream.~ He blinked softly to himself, his gaze fixed apon his feet as he recanted last nights adventures. "How strange..."  
  
"Trowa?"   
  
He jumped, startled, an emotion that was completely foreign to him. "Yes, Catherine."   
  
"Are you alright? You look upset..." She would have never mentioned it, but she was glad to see some kind of emotion on his face other than the normal stoic expression or the one of anger that seemed to loom just beyond the surface of the emerald depths of his downcast eyes. She had followed him as he lumbered slowly outside, seemingly lost.   
  
"No.. I'm fine."   
  
"Ok..." She said, nodding slowly as the wind ripped and pulled at her hair.   
  
"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon."   
  
"It's going to storm..." She motioned to the dark, heavy clouds that raced above them, not having to draw attention to the deep chuckles of thunder that boomed every once and again.   
  
"I know. Don't wait up for me."   
  
"Come back to me, Trowa.. and.. let me at least fix you something to eat."   
  
He nodded once, allowing her time to pack him a light lunch, and place it in a leather napsack.  
  
~~~   
  
::Cold.. so cold..:: Quatre had managed to roll over on his back, one injured leg drawn up. Turning his head to the right, he could see a part of the road that snaked around a groove of trees. ::hungry.. i'm hungry.. iria.. i know you will be here.. you'll get me out.. we'll go home.. be safe..:: His lips were parted as he drug his tongue across them. They were dry and cracked, painful.   
  
A coughing fit errupted him in mid thought, his lungs rattling in an ugly manner. Wrinkling his nose softly, he sneezed, then shivered. ::help me? Please.. someone... can you hear me?::   
  
His voice was weak. His spirit broken as he tried again to contact anyone, but hope was waning. He had been in that cage without food or water for two days, a storm raging overhead the entire time, as his tired mind wandered and drifted.   
  
~~~   
  
A point of light, shining defiantly through a thick outcroping of trees, a pinpoint in darkness foreboding. Unseen rain stinging his skin. Supposedly firm ground marshy and soggy beneath his feet.   
  
Those images, so strong.. so familar to him as he made his trek towards the nearest town, taking care to keep off of and away from the main roads, lest he find himself in the midst of people. It wasn't as if he were afraid of people, far from it. He just didn't care much for their company.  
  
"Hey, Boy!" A drunken voice called to him from a feild to his left. Halting, he turned, standing in the road and watching as two enibriated, middle aged men swaggered to him. "Hey, boy. Come here. We got some goods. You want to buy them."  
  
"No.. thank you."  
  
Michael halted, looking at John. "He didn't.. hear us John." He giggled softly. "I said, Come buy our goods!" He swayed into his friend as Trowa regarded him blankly.  
  
John, a little less sloshed than his partner, stepped toward the lanky youth, eyeing him up. "You're a tall one, you are. Hard worker I would bet." He lilted his voice just so as he half circled the youth. "Put your back into it, I know."  
  
"I have no money."  
  
"Come now, not a shilling? A pence even?"  
  
A shake of the head indicated negitivity.  
  
"Surely something to trade..?"  
  
"I have to no wish to perchase anything from you." He spoke firmly, turning back to the road and continuing his walk.  
  
John waited, watching him as he put distance between them.  
  
"Not even to catch site of a Unicorn, then?"  
  
Overwhelming despair clouded his heart at the mention of the creature. Images, vivid and ominous at the same time danced behind his eyes, clashing together violently until they settled onto the point of light hidden behind the trees. Turning, Trowa faced them as they approached, lifting his head as they murmured softly.  
  
"Hey looks daft, he does, John.. we can use a strong boy like that.. no more carrying the things *and* that damned brute. He can manage the dogs and we can save our backs."  
  
"Right you are, Michael. Right you are." John murmured back, a half smile on his face.  
  
Catching the light words, along with reading their lips, Trowa tensed. He didn't like this and the vision of the pinpoint of light behind the trees became somewhat... desperate. He held his ground as Michael sprang at him, moving to the right in a quick motion seconds before the large, blocky fist would have made contact with his mouth and grabbed the arm, twisting it sharply and putting Michael on the ground. Giving John a deadly glare, he placed his hand on his captives' shoulder, pinning the still twisted wrist at an angle behind the mans back.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I tell you now. If you have such a creature, you will not leave with it."  
  
"Bah! Let 'im go, you daft bastard!" John scowled, putting on an aire to hide the trembling he felt as he moved closer.  
  
Pressure to the already strained shoulder caused Michael to cry out in pain.  
  
"Stop. Or he will not have use of this arm for a *very* long time."  
  
"Maybe... we can work things out." John tried to reason. Trowa didn't trust the smile that sprang up apon his face one bit, and in response, pushed down on Michael's abused shoulder joint again, feeling a creaking, straining sensation beneath the flat of his palm.  
  
Howling in pain, Michael gibbered softly, begging John to back off.  
  
"Where is the Unicorn?"  
  
"We were kidding... there is no such creature." He spoke in a softly chiding tone, as if Trowa should have known better.  
  
"Where. Is. The Unicorn?" With each word, he pushed down harder, the ball and socket joint at it's limit.  
  
"We'll show ya... just let 'em go."   
  
"I told you, I would not be leaving here without him. I dare not turn my back to you, 'for you can not be trusted."  
  
"You can trust me! You can trust me!" Michael howled up to him, pleadingly.  
  
"Now. Just let him go, boy and I'll show you the creature." John held his hands up, palms facing Trowa as he approached. "Just this way, in a nice cage behind a bank of trees. Setting in a nice feild." He spoke as if calming a horse, or as if he were trying to coax a wayward child into handing him a weapon it was using against him.  
  
Grabbing Michaels hair, Trowa half pulled, half drug him towards the direction, his head turned incase John got any ideas. He walked around a small bend, listening to both men now try to speak flowered words to the youth.  
  
~~~  
  
"Noo..." He couldn't contain the gasp that escaped his lips. Even though the figure inside of the cage wasn't equine, it was defenately malnourished and afraid. He watched as the youth inside scrambled to the far end, trembling in fear as the men approached. He could hear the labored breathing, the rattling of his lungs as the creature within panted for breath.  
  
"What have you done.." He murmured softly, placing Michael in the same position as before. Anger overwhelmed him as he bounced up, bringing his knee down apon the abused shoulder, listening with a warped pleasure at the ball seperated from the socket, causing the man to shriek in pain, falling to Trowa's feet into a dull heap.  
  
He held his ground, his face turned to the left as John roared in anger, moving with a speed that had Trowa not seen it, would not have believed it. Instead of moving away, he brought his hand up, swiftly blocking the upraised arm and shoving it to the side, applying his right fist into the older mans midsection.  
  
John grunted as his air was knocked out of him, mainly from his own momentum as he had launched himself at the young stranger. Staggering up to one knee, his eyes widened as a fist flew down, making contact with his mouth, blood spraying from his smashed lips, a tooth laying heavy on his tongue.   
  
Reeling back, he once again tried to stand, and once again, that same fist made contact with his already damaged mouth, his head snapping back fiercely.  
  
The kid wasn't bad. He brought his fingers to his rapidly swelling mouth, turning a cold eye up to the boy. "Not bad, kid, but I can take 'em as good as I can give 'em."  
  
"That sounds like a challange."  
  
"You bet it is."  
  
"I don't take advantage of the weak. I will defend myself if the need arises. Stand, and I *will* put you back down."   
  
Turning, he moved to kneel by the cage, his very wind knocked from him as John launched himself at Trowa's back, grabbing the lanky youth in a bear hug.  
  
His knees buckling, he collasped to the ground, falling against the wooden enclosure, enciting the boy within to scream out and throw himself against the back of the cage. The wooden boards split with the weight of both of the men as they crashed gracelessly into it.  
  
He saw his chance, a large, splintery gap that had formed as the young man was jerked up and away. Placing his hands against the loosened boards, Quatre wiggled out slowly, eyes wide in fright as he watched the man who had hurt him fall, a dagger in his belly.  
  
Michael had the audacity to crawl away during the struggle, running into the woods like the coward he was as his friend was fallen by the boys hands.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Quatre pulled back into the cage as the tall stranger approached, head held high in defiance as he glared.  
  
"I won't hurt you."  
  
The figure remained huddled within his corner.  
  
"Come on.. you're free.."  
  
"...oooo.."   
  
"Please..." Trowa knelt at the fresh hole in the box, reaching his hand through as the youth turned his eyes apon it as if it would bite. He didn't like the way the boy trembled, nor the bright flush of fever that seemed to radiate from his whole body. He knew that the fair stranger in the box was on death's door and if something wasn't done soon, he would die.  
  
"I don't know what they did to you... but I assure you... I promise.. I won't harm you. "  
  
~~~  
  
"Come on.. it's all UNGH!" Carrying the boy, Trowa grunted as a set of teeth were firmly placed within his arm, and he went down on one knee as the youth somehow turned around in his arms, head pointing downwards as he tried to wriggle out of his hold.  
  
"Easy.. Hey!" He placed Quatre apon his back, placing his hand on the small sternum as he continued to fight. He had to get him home, he just wasn't sure how.  
  
Lowering the hand apon his abdomen, Trowa shrugged out of his cloak, placing it over the boys body, grunting as he fought to roll him within the brown material without being bitten or scratched any futher.   
  
"It's ok.. It's alright.. don't fight, let me help you.." He murmured through clenched teeth as the bundle squirmed and wiggled.  
  
The walk home was long. They stopped once to eat, but Quatre had only crouched against the trunk of the large tree that Trowa had chosen to rest under, glaring at the strange human with a weary, untrusting gaze. He refused food of any kind and once again delivered a cruel bite apon the muscled forearm that lifted him.  
  
About an hour away from his home, Trowa gazed down into his arms. His burden had grown still.   
  
~Tbc  
  
AN: I am *So* revamping this chapter, but I need feedback so I know with what to do with it. I like it, I don't like it, argh! Thanks! Love you all for reviewing! ^^v 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight 5/?   
Author & Email: DarkNekoShini QuaxoKatt@yahoo.com   
Archive: Whoever wants it   
Category: Au/fantasy   
Rating: R   
Warnings: Violence, OOC, Language   
Spoilers: None   
Pairings: Eventually 3+4   
Disclaimer: I don't own squat. *Checks for squat* Nope, don't own it. Nothing in this fic belongs to me.   
  
  
  
"Trooowaa!"   
  
It was raining heavily by the time her brother appeared over the horizon, his cloak draped over his arms, the tattered ends whipping madly.  
  
He lowered his head, hunching his upper body as he plowed on, the droplets of rain relentless against him and his covered burden.  
  
She stood, fidgeting in place in the open doorway, the warm welcoming light flowing out behind her as he crossed the muddy yard.   
  
"Trowa.."  
  
"Medicine, bandages and broth." He spoke quietly, never lifting his head as he ducked in past her.  
  
"Oh no, that's not another injured animal... Trowa!" She voiced as he moved quickly inside.  
  
"No... those items.. please.."  
  
Catherine nodded, bustling quickly to a small chest beneath one of the kitchen windows, gathering supplies for wounds. "What has happened, Trowa..?"  
  
"A stranger.. two of them stopped me on the road.. they caused trouble.. "  
  
"Are you injured?" She moved to his side, kneeling with him as he placed the bundle by the hearth, slowly unravelling the rainsoaked cloth.  
  
"Who is this, Trowa?"  
  
"A wild boy.. those men.. had him in a cage.. he's sick, please.. prepare my bed, he'll stay there."  
  
She nodded, patting her brothers shoulder once as she rose, moving to do as he had asked.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hello, there..."  
  
Quatre blinked. That voice.. it was so soft, so gentle. He knew that voice. Fear subsided as he struggled to sit, but was pushed back down into the furs that lay by the large fireplace.  
  
A spoon was placed to Quatre's lips, the warm broth dribbling down his chin as he was not used to untensils.   
  
"It's alright.. try to drink.."  
  
The next attempt with the spoon went much smoother, he ate hungrily, his shruken belly groaning angrily as food once again filled it. Whatever the warm liquid was that was being administered to him, it was bliss. Long lashes fluttered softly as he once again opened his eyes, gazing up into the stoic face above him. Was this.. kindness? Iria was kind to him.   
  
::Oh.. Iria.. where are you.. I miss you..::  
  
~*~   
  
"Ssshh. You're safe now." Catherine had stayed close by the young stranger while Trowa had rested closeby. "What's your name, little one?"   
  
Dry, cracked lips opened it speak, but nothing issued from his throat. Blinking softly, he tried again. "Qu...atre."   
  
"Quatre? What a pretty name." She cooed softly, trying to ease him as pain and fear began to dominate the expression in his soft blue eyes.   
  
"I'm.. so.. thirsty..." His voice was a pitiful attempt at speach.   
  
"Try to rest, I'll go get you some water." Cathy smiled down gently to the young charge as she stepped quietly from the room.   
  
Fire crackled and popped softly in the hearth as the gentle, young women returned with a small cup filled with cool, spring water. Sitting down softly on the side of the bed, she reached out gingerly and shook a small shoulder, noting that she could feel the bones move and grind too easily. 'I'll have to put some weight on you.' She thought quietly.   
  
"I have your water." She whispered softly as large, crystal cerulean eyes that held the smallest touch of aqua slowly, painfully opened.   
  
"I'll take care of him for now.." Trowa's soft voice seemed to fill the room with gentleness. Now used to his 'appearing out of nowhere' act, Cathy nodded softly and transferred the water cup to her brothers hand.   
  
"I'll begin dinner, then." She stated softly, moving like a shadow to the kettle over the fire, doing her best to keep quiet so as not to disturb the fair youth lying in the thick blankets.   
  
"What's wrong with the wood stove?"  
  
"Nothing, I felt like cooking by the fire tonight... just, I want to be near you, to make sure you're really alright."  
  
Trowa smiled faintly, the firelight casting shadows to dance across his face.  
  
"It... hurts.. so badly.. my shoulder.. burns.."   
  
"You have a very bad injury. You mustn't move." With that, he softly lifted Quatre up, pressing the edge of the cup to the dry, parched lips.   
  
Water dribbled in rivlets down Quatre's chin as he drank from a cup for the first time. The fresh, sweet water reviving his dry throat felt like Heaven as it gave him a minute bit of relief. Soon, his eyes fell heavy, he fought to gaze up into the handsome face of the man holding him up carefully, though the one visable eye that regarded him held no emotion. ::How can you not show your feelings.. though you are so compassionate?:: Thoughts rolled through his fuzzy mind as sleep overtook him once again.   
  
TBC   
  
AN: I hurried to finish this chapter up as well. Don't be surprised if I pull this fic down to put some more work on it, though I am satisfied with the prologue through 3 for the time being. *Chuckles* Pweeease review! *Large eyes* Thanks!! *Glomps* I need to know what to do with *this* chapter as well! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight 6/?  
Author & Email: DarkNekoShini QuaxoKatt@yahoo.com  
Archive: Ask Respectively first.   
Category: Au/fantasy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None in this chapter  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Eventually 3+4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't look at me like that. Don't. Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing.  
Spoilers: None.  
  
  
  
The next day proved to be much prettier, though during the night, winter decided to let its presence known. Shivering, Catherine stepped back into the house, a load of wood in her arms as she carried it across the kitchen, moving to the wood box and dumping in it. The tumble of the logs banging into each other as they seated into the tinderbox awoke Trowa from his slumber and he sat up quickly.  
  
"You let me sleep in.." He murmured softly, accusingly as he swung his legs from beneath the furs, rubbing his face with his hands. A small stirring in the corner directed his attention to the fair blonde that lay curled close to the small fireplace in his bedroom. Large cerulean eyes regarded him with a wary curiousness, tinged lightly with fear.  
  
"Good morning." Trowa responded softly.  
  
The eyes cast themselves to the floor.  
  
"I know you can speak.. and understand.."  
  
The blond head nodded softly, then lifted with an aire of dignity, yet gentleness. "I'm Quatre.." The voice whispered softly.  
  
"I'm Trowa."  
  
As quick as a rabbit ducking into a hole, Quatre disappeared beneath his furs, snuggling into the warmth, his body aching fiercly.  
  
"You'll heal, I promise.." Trowa didn't know why he spoke his thoughts aloud, his head tilting as the bundle gave a small jump, and he had the guilty feeling that he had read the strangers mind.  
  
"Trowa? Are you up yet? It's awful cold outside today, so if you go out, I would suggest you bundling up. I brought in the wood for the fire." Cathy's voice called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Catherine." He kept his eyes on the bundle, then rose from the bed, lifting a tunic from the back of a handmade chair and slipping it over his head. Quickly donning boots, as the wood floor was morning cold(1), he stepped past his quest, adding another log to the fire to keep him warm.   
  
  
~~~  
  
"How is Quatre?" Cathy asked, popping in a pan filled with bread dough into the oven, the door creaking as it shut loudly to the wood stove.  
  
"He's awake."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad that you fixed the roof, it's so cold in here."  
  
"Do you need for me to cut more wood?" He leaned against the counter, already the heavenly aroma of cooking bread was slowly filling the kitchen.  
  
"Trowa.. you've cut enough wood for us to last three years. Just feed the horses and milk and I think that we'll be alright."  
  
He nodded softly, stepping out to do as he was directed, lifting a pale by the door before he stepped out.  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
He lifted his head sharply. "Iria?"  
  
"Quatre, are you awake?" She stepped inside of the flap, locating him with her eyes. "Why are you in the floor?!"  
  
He poked his head out. She was loud. She was bossy. She defenatly wore the pants in the family. No wonder Trowa never spoke.  
  
"I.." Should he be afraid of her?  
  
"Did Trowa put you in the floor? I swear.." She bustled to him, pulling back the furs. "His bed is big enough, I would put you in mine, but it just isn't proper for a man and woman to be in the same bed the same day they meet." Heaven but did this human like to talk. "And if he did, I am going to give him what for."  
  
"No... I came here.. I like the fire.."  
  
"Oh. Well. It's much warmer in the bed."  
  
"He rolled over... and bumped me and it hurt."  
  
"You're not wild are you? He thought you were a wild boy, but he told me that you were in a cage, I guess that I would be a bit... skittish too if I had been in a cage for a while. Now come, can you stand? I need to see how big you are so I can fit you for clothing."  
  
He tried, but the pain in his ribs and chest caused him to double over. Pain along the small of his back was torture to stand and he felt the kindness in her heart as she ushered him to the warm bed, tucking him in and listening to where the chamber pot was and how to call her when he needed her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Child." The healer said as she reentered the cave. Iria stood, one hand to her chest, her head cocked as if listening.   
  
"He's safe.. my brother is safe.. I feel it.."  
  
"That's good child, now you must rest."  
  
"I need to find him."  
  
The ancient woman smiled softly to the Unicorn as she crossed the rocky cavernous room. "You will. In time. Promise me child that you will take the same advice as him. Stay in this form. The time of your people.. it is not a good time, not shall it be for a very long time. You will live, if you live as human."  
  
"Live.. as human? Is it possible?"  
  
"Only if you allow it to be."  
  
~~~  
  
Trowa returned, a half pale of milk placed apon the table, his hair unruly and his clothing soiled.  
  
"Oh Trowa.." Cathy placed her hand to her collar bone, her voice highly amused, though she tried not to let it sound.  
  
He cut his eyes up sharply, his face unamused.  
  
"I'm... sorry.." She chortled softly, turning around to pull the bread from the oven. "Are you hungry?"  
  
He didn't answer, yet stepped briskly into the room, heading to his own.  
  
"You shouldn't let that creature push you around like you do, Trowa." She fussed behind him.  
  
Quatre lifted his head. This was such a busy place. The female.. Cathy forever scolding Trowa.. yet, he felt no ill will, no anger or ugliness that Michael and John had shown.  
  
Chuckling softly, Catherine sliced the bread, then coated the thick slices with butter and honey, then pulled down a bowl from above her in the cubboard and spooning a generous portion of stew into it. She set the items on a tray, then poured a glass of milk. Carrying the tray, she entered her brothers room. "Here, see if he will eat, as I fix your dinner."  
  
Trowa nodded softly, then took the tray, sitting back on the bed as he watched Quatre eat.  
  
"How long have you been without food..?"  
  
"I don't know.." Quatre tore into the bread, eyes closing in utmost pleasure. "Days.."  
  
The tall youth nodded softly.   
  
~Tbc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(1)For anyone that has ever had a wood floor and you've stepped on it in bare feet first thing in the morning.. you know what I'm talking about. LOL 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight 7/?  
Author & Email: DarkNekoShini QuaxoKatt@yahoo.com  
Archive: Ask Respectively first.   
Category: Au/fantasy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None in this chapter  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Eventually 3+4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't look at me like that. Don't. Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing.  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Authors note: My goodness, I was in such a rush to get the last chapter out, that I didn't catch my typo's. Please do forgive me, as it is rare for my back up singers (Oddly, I don't have a muse, I have Back up singers... o.O) to rear their heads. Thank you to *Everyone* that has read and reviewed! *Glomps* It means *So* much to me to get feed back! Thank you!!  
  
  
  
Still not used to having hands and fingers, Quatre reached up to touch his swollen face, Inadvertedly applying too much pressure apon injured skin from inexperianced fingertips. He jerked his head back quickly, his eyes half closed in undisguised pain. Sighing softly, he gazed about the small, yet well apointed bedroom, shifting his feet beneath the furs that lay apon his lower legs and placing his hands to lay apon his lap. Moments later, Trowa appeared in the room and an ackward silence ensued.  
  
Quatre gazed up to the tall human male, his eyes large with a curiousness that seemed to radiate from his very being. He tilted his head softly as Trowa crossed the room, noting that the human seemed to hold a sort of nervous wariness of the stranger in his bed. But they weren't strangers now. They knew each others name, Quatre had reasoned to himself last night as Trowa had taken residence beside of the fire to sleep, giving the fair youth his bed.  
  
After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, Quatre decided to speak as Trowa sat down at a well worn desk.  
  
"What are you doing, friend Trowa?"  
  
He didn't answer when the soft voice spoke to him, instead, pulling out a piece of white paper and a quill pen. He opened a jar of ink, careful to wipe the excess against the lip of the jar, as the ink was precious and hard to come by. Not to mention expensive.  
  
"I wish to write..."  
  
"What is to write?"  
  
Trowa placed the tip of the quill to the paper, pausing as he explained. "It is to put words to paper."  
  
"How does paper capture sound.. and what is paper?"  
  
"Paper doesn't capture sound. I write down the letters that make the words apon the paper and you read them."  
  
"Oh..." He didn't truly understand, as Unicorns didn't document anything apon paper. "What are you writing?"  
  
Trowa paused in his work, his penmenship tidy and neat. "I take this time every night to write down on paper what has happened during my day."  
  
"Is it so easy to forget what happens day by day?"  
  
He turned in his seat, one delicate brow raised as he regarded the strange, injured boy in his bed. "How do you mean by that?"  
  
"You said yourself that you write down what happens during your day at the end of it... I just thought that maybe you didn't have a very good memory."  
  
Trowa blinked once, then turned back to his paper, shutting out the boy and the rest of his surroundings.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Trowa rose from his desk a few minutes after the large clock in the main room of the house struck midnight. Stretching his arms above his head, he stiffled a yawn with the back of his hand. Slipping his tunic over his head, he rubbed his fingers along his muscled chest, placing the doeskin material along the back of a chair. It was the one he had put on after the incident with the cow, and therefore, it was still clean. Reaching for the ties that held his leggins together, he tugged on them, pulling them off along with his boots until he stood nude before the fire.   
  
Shadows danced along his tall, lean yet muscular frame. Sitting up slowly, Quatres eyes roaved over the form in an intense curiousity. Trowa was built just like him.. except taller and his skin held a darker hue. It was simply facinating. He was beautiful.   
  
"Won't you get cold?"  
  
Trowa jerked as if struck, trying to move in four directions at once at the sound of Quatre's voice. He had lost himself within his writing and had completely forgotten about Quatre.  
  
"You... you shouldn't look at me like this.. it is not... right.."  
  
"I'm sorry.. but I was as you are before.."   
  
"You were injured.. and.. I do not know what became of your clothing." Trowa held up the large wolfskin blanket to cover most of his nude form.  
  
"I've never had clothing before until I came here."   
  
"How could you have survived the cold with no protective furs or skins?" Trowa lay down, wanting to believe that Quatre was lying to him, but somehow.. he knew that the blond was telling the truth. His gentle words held too much innocence.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I am new to this part of your world."   
  
Trowa nodded. "Ah.. you must come from a warmer climate." He closed his eyes as he witnessed the blond head nodding rapidly.  
  
"Good night, Quatre."  
  
"Good night, Friend Trowa." He chirped softly. "I think you are... " He searched his memory for the human word. "Beautiful."   
  
"Good *Night*, Quatre."  
  
~~~  
  
  
Catherine hummed a soft tune as she went about her morning chores in the kitchen. Now that it was winter, there really wasn't all that much to do, as the crops had been harvested months before and either dried and put up for the livestock, or canned for use for the people during the winter time.   
  
She gazed out of the window. It was yet to snow, but already the ground was as hard as stone. She watched her brother, bundled up against the cold, take a wheelbarrow into the field by the house, removing stones from the field that could possibly break the plow come spring time.  
  
He returned an hour later, the large rocks stacked neatly, as when he had enough, he would place them and mortar them against the house to give it more strength.  
  
"You are up early this morning, brother." She opened the window, calling to him. He lifted his head, a sharp expression in his eye, one that she hadn't seen before. He looked... miffed. It was an expression that she didn't think he knew how to make.   
  
"Are you hungry? I could heat up the stew... or if you go to the hen house and bring in some eggs.."  
  
"No... thank you, I'll eat when you cook, but if you wish for eggs, I'll bring them in."  
  
"I think that would be a wise idea, brother." She chuckled. "Lest we wait for spring for them to thaw out." Cathy closed the window as he trekked to the barn.  
  
"Quatre? Would you like some bread?"  
  
Quatre stood over the chamber pot, his brow narrowed. Blood had tinged his urine and he didn't know whether to not allow it to bother him, or to worry himself sick. He decided to let Catherine know.  
  
"Miss Cathy..?"  
  
"Yes?" It didn't take her long to pop her head into the flap at the door.  
  
"I'm bleeding..."  
  
"Where?" She stepped in quickly, moving to him. "Did one of your wounds open?"  
  
"No.. it happened.." He felt a flush of shyness as he pointed into the pot. She chuckled softly. "You were hit pretty hard in the back.. I'm not surprised that you have bruises on your kidneys. It just means that you will be resting more and not being up. Let me go get some bread."  
  
"I'm not going to die?"  
  
"I wouldn't think so."  
  
He sighed softly, feeling more at home in this human now as he cuddled beneath the covers.  
  
  
~Tbc  
  
An: I hope this chapter makes sense... *Chuckles* R&R onegai! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight 8/?  
Author & Email: DarkNekoShini QuaxoKatt@yahoo.com  
Archive: Ask Respectively first.   
Category: Au/fantasy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None in this chapter  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Eventually 3+4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't look at me like that. Don't. Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing.  
Spoilers: None.  
  
  
Iria opened her eyes slowly. She sensed that she was alone, and knew not where the healer was. Her rapidly healing wound itched irritatingly, but she didn't touch the bulk of bandage crossing over her left shoulder. Human. Really, it wasn't so hard to be human. She stretched her right arm out, gazing apon the ivory skin, then reached up to touch her soft blonde hair. She smiled softly. Yes, human. Perhaps she could adapt.  
  
"I shall find you, little brother. Then we'll.. well.. cope in this strange world that has forced us to the surface. We will survive.. just.. please.. " ::Stay out of trouble, little one.. until we meet again.::  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre jerked as he felt his sister's mindlink. "Iria?"  
  
"Move it, coming through."   
  
He blinked, then stepped quickly away from the door as Catherine carried in a box of goods, followed close behind by Trowa, carrying two that were stacked one on top of another.  
  
"Can I help?" He moved to her, overly curious as to what they had brought in from their three-day trek to town.  
  
"No sir." She smiled, turning to embrace him softly. "Fed the chickens?"   
  
A nod.   
  
"Horses? Cows? Mucked the stalls?" Again, more nods.   
  
"I see you've kept the house up and in tact. Thank you for not destroying it." She chuckled, slipping past him to put up the canned goods that they had been lacking.  
  
"Where is my ink, Catherine?"   
  
"It's in the bottom of one of these boxes. Good thing we got back in time, the snow is already starting to fall."  
  
"Snow.."  
  
"Right, I'll bring in more wood." Trowa murmured softly, slipping past Quatre as if he didn't even see the boy, and that bothered him. Quatre wanted so badly to be friends with the human that had saved his life, but.. somehow, he just couldn't get through that hard shell that surrounded his heart.  
  
"I'll help you, Trowa!"  
  
"I don't think so." Quatre frowned deeply as the heavy roughplank door was shut in his face.  
  
"I wouldn't even try it, Quatre. That's just his way."  
  
"I don't like his way."  
  
"Yes.. I understand, but.. he's been the way he is ever since our parents perished when we were young."  
  
"What is.. perished?"  
  
She smiled softly, the hint of sadness in it was not lost on the boy as she moved to the hearth, adding more fuel to the fire.  
  
"They are no longer with us. They died in a fire."  
  
"I've heard of died.. but I have never seen it."  
  
Her smiled tightened, then melted from her face as Quatre left her side to move to the window. He tilted his head this way and that, placing his hands apon the counter to lean forward, his face close to the window.   
  
"Miss Cathy..."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
Quatre pointed a wary finger at the window, the light of the fading day now bringing the kitchen into a dusk. Snow was falling in fat, lazy flakes, such as he had never seen before.  
  
"I think a rather large chicken exploded outside."  
  
She lifted her head quickly, her eyes growing large. "What... do you mean, Quatre?"  
  
"There are so many feathers falling outside... so a very large chicken must have.. perished."  
  
"Nooo... Quatre. That is snow.."  
  
He blinked at her, confused.  
  
"Snow comes from the rain."  
  
Trowa entered into the back door, his arms ladened with wood, ignoring the incredulous look his sister was giving their fair guest.  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre sat, crossed legged on the wooden floor, gazing up to Catherine with large eyes as she sharpened her knives.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm Twenty years of age." Her quiet voice responded patiently.  
  
"Do you have a mate?"  
  
"A... mate? No. I don't have a husband."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She smiled. "You're very curious, Quatre.. but sometimes.. asking so many.. personal questions is seen as rude." She leaned forward as his face fell, placing her hand against his face. "I don't find you rude, but some people may."  
  
"Like Trowa..?"  
  
"Trowa... is an odd bird. You should only take him in small doses."  
  
"He saved my life.. why doesn't he like me?"  
  
"Oh.. I'm sure in given time, you two will be... friends."  
  
"I want to be his friend.. he's so kind. Just like you."  
  
"Thank you, Quatre." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Gomen that this is so short, but I want to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY STACEY!! WHOO!! *Laughs* 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight 9/?  
Author & Email: DarkNekoShini QuaxoKatt@yahoo.com  
Archive: Ask Respectively first.   
Category: Au/fantasy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None in this chapter  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Eventually 3+4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't look at me like that. Don't. Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing.  
Spoilers: None.  
  
  
The snow continued to fall in a thick, heavy curtain, covering all that lay exposed to it within a soft, white blanket.  
  
"Feathers?" Trowa's soft voice replied to his sisters.  
  
She chuckled. "He honostly thought a large chicken had exploded outside."  
  
"He must have been there during those first, frightening months when you were learning to cook." He wisely ducked his head as a large book sailed towards him.  
  
"I'm going to bed, you go outside and bring him back in before he freezes to death."  
  
Her brother nodded softly, rising from his old chair. "Goodnight, Cathy."  
  
He moved to the door, placing his hand on the wooden handle and pulling it open. "Quatre?" Everything was still, save for the slowly falling snow. It seemed as if each sound were amplified ten fold. There was no tell-tale sign of the crunch of snow underfoot and he began to feel the needlings of worry begining to register within his heart. He leaned further out of the doorway.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"I'm here, friend Trowa."  
  
Turning his head to the left, he spotted the figure, bundled heavily thanks to Cathy, standing still as a statue in the ankle deep snow.  
  
"What are you doing, Quatre?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"To what?" He leaned his tall frame against the doorway, the light silhoetted him in it's warm embrace.  
  
"Everything.. snow.. it seems as if things are asleep.. I hear nothing.. nothing speaks to me."  
  
"It's time to come in, Quatre."  
  
"Why is the snow cold?"  
  
"I don't know the answers to all of your questions."  
  
"Why won't you be my friend?"  
  
Trowa, who had been in mid step, paused. Friend? No, no one truly wanted to be his friend. He was too.. odd. Too quiet. Too mysterious to ever be anyone's friends. At least that was what was told to his own face.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Best to come in now, Quatre. Before you catch your death of cold."  
  
"You.. hate me then? But.. why did you save my life? I like you, you are good.. you are, I can feel it, no matter how much you try to push me away.. you're good." A tear, silvery and delicate, rolled down his cheek. He reached up, bringing his fingers to dabbled into the moisture falling from his eyes.  
  
"You make my heart hurt, Trowa.. I try to be nice to you.. and you.. hurt me.."  
  
"Get over it." He turned, opening the door to go back inside, completely unsuspecting of the large, mishapen ball of snow that struck him inbetween the shoulder blades. Turning his face to glare at Quatre, he barely had time to register another large, mishapen blob of coldness as it disentigrated into his face.  
  
"Mmph!"  
  
"I HATE YOU!" His birdlike shriek echoed shrilly into the winter quiet.  
  
"Quatre! Enough of this! Come inside!" He ducked quickly as the third snowball sailed past his head, landing in the kitchen.  
  
Balling his fists, he put his head down, squaring his shoulders as he moved towards the small, angry form that stood in his backyard. "I'm warning you, Quatre. Throw one more and you *Will* be sorry. We are *not* friends, nor shall we be, so I suggest that you leave this subject *Outside* as we head *Inside*. I have No desire to freeze myself to the very core for your benefit."  
  
~TBC  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY STACEY! I ended on a somewhat cliffhanger for you. ^^ *Chuckles* 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight 10/?  
Author & Email: Wu  
Archive: Ask Respectively first.   
Category: Au/fantasy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None in this chapter  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Eventually 3+4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't look at me like that. Don't. Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing.  
Spoilers: None.  
  
  
Chapter Ten.  
  
"Quatre. I'm not in the mood for childish games." Trowa moved forward, head lowered, emerald eyes narrowed. Snow crunched merrily beneath his feet as he moved within a few feet of the other youth. How could Quatre just stand there when he was about to be manhandled into the house?   
  
Quatre, for his part, stood his ground. Standing at an angle to Trowa, he squared his narrow shoulders, a hurt, yet determined glare set in his aqua gaze.  
  
"Come along, Quatre. I do not wish to free..." Trowa stopped in midsentence as another snowball exploded in his face. "Don't you *Dare* do that," He ducked quickly. "That's it. Come on." He reached out, grabbing a small wrist in his larger hand, grasping it in a vice like grip. His eyes widened in shock as a set of small, pearly teeth sank deep within the flesh.   
  
"Why you stubborn, mule headed, onary, cantankerous... nymph!" Trowa let out a yelp, jerking his wrist, minus a bit of flesh, from his fair ward.  
  
"Don't you dare grab me!" He hissed softly, his blonde mane ruffling wildly as a breeze gusted up from the north, the temperature seeming to drop several degrees.  
  
Teeth chattering, body shivering from the onslaught of the winter weather, Trowa decided that he had had enough. Lunging quickly, he grabbed the small body, flinging him over his shoulder and wading through quickly accumilating snow towards the back door, where Catherine waited for them.  
  
"Oh my." She chuckled softly, one hand over her mouth to stiffle her giggle. "Please be careful, brother. He isn't a sack of grain."  
  
"He bit me..."  
  
"He grabbed me!" Quatre squawked, flailing as he was hauled into the warmer house.  
  
"I don't know *What* your problem is." Trowa grunted as he desposited his burden by the hearth.  
  
"You're mean! And.. " Cerulean eyes shifted back and forth as Quatre tried his best to fire a suitable comeback to the tall human. "You're.. grabby.. and.. I'll bite you again if you so much as set foot near me again!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ha!" Trowa was fuming. No one dared to speak to him as such! Ever since he head reached his six foot four height and his frame had filled out, no one had given crossing him a second thought. Not until this puny, pale, rude, beautiful creature came into his life.  
  
Beautiful? He blinked softly, quite ruffled as this thought crossed his mind.  
  
"If it wasn't for me, you would still be in that box."  
  
"Trowa!" Catherines voice was soft, yet slightly alarmed.  
  
"You can show kindness, but you wouldn't know it if it.. " Quatre gropped for more phrases, finally falling back on one that he oft heard from Michael and John. Smiling, he spoke slowly. "You wouldn't know kindness if it were a fifty pence harlot giving it away for free." He had no clue as to what he had just stated, but the look on Trowa's face, and the choked response from Catherine were priceless.  
  
Eyeing the human male warily, he brought his knees to his chest, hugging them softly as the auburn haired man fumed silently, fire dancing in his eyes.  
  
"I believe you asked for that, Trowa."  
  
"Stay out of this Catherine." Never in his life did he honostly want to harm someone for just words alone, but he couldn't help the balling and clenching of his fists as he slowly approached the form huddled close to the cooking fire.  
  
"Take that back, Quatre."  
  
"No."  
  
"Take it back, I say."  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Apologize, Quatre." His words were forced through clenched teeth as he placed his foot beside one of Quatre's hips. A few moments later, he was rewarded with a set of teeth clamping fully into his calf.  
  
Turning, tears of mirth rolling slowly down her stoic face, Cathering quipped softly. "If I'm correct, I did overhear him saying he would bite you again if you got close enough."  
  
~~~  
  
Heaving a heart heavy sigh, Trowa turned over in his bed. "Go to sleep, Quatre."  
  
"Don't speak to me." Quatre sat before the small hearth, pouting heavily and once again hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
"I have chores to do in the morning, and I can't sleep if I am aware that you're awake."  
  
"You're aware of me now, I see."  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Get over it."  
  
"Why are you so cold, Trowa? You helped me, now you're mad at me.. and I don't understand. I want to be your friend."  
  
"I'm not friend material. Now either go to sleep, or go in Cathy's room."  
  
"I'll leave.. if that will make you happy."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. The weather will not accomodate you, you'll die."  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"You *Do* care!" Quatre beamed softly as he rose, sitting on Trowa's bedside.  
  
"If you bite me one more time, you will be ever so sorry."  
  
"I won't bite you."  
  
"Heh.."  
  
"I promise. I'm not all bad either, I just became frightened when you grabbed me."  
  
"You bit me on the leg."  
  
"I was mad at you." Quatre reached out, plucking the furs that covered Trowa's lower body softly, his face holding the expression of someone in thought. "And I am sorry.. I'm not used to being.. mad. I don't like that emotion."  
  
"You should learn to control your emotions." Trowa shifted, turning over so he could put his back to the youth and put a futher end to the conversation. "Good night, Quatre."  
  
"Please.. talk to me." Reaching over, the Unicorn turned human gently brushed his fingers along the back of Trowa's neck. He giggled softly as it elicited a soft shudder and a brief, irritated swat from the latter. "I want to talk to you. I want to know why you don't want to be friends, I like you, Trowa. And.. I trust you, I feel.. as if I owe you my life. I was afraid and in pain and you helped me."  
  
"You keep saying that!"  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
The bed shifted softly as the weight of the other was fully added. Closing his eyes, Quatre snuggled on top of the furs, much like he would a fellow member of his own species in the wild. Heaving a soft, contented sigh, he resigned himself to slumber, the slow, even breathing of the warm human lulling him softly into kinder dreams.  
  
~~~  
  
"Awww. C'mon boys, morning has risen!" Catherine slipped from the doorway and back to her sewing and mending. Lifting his head, Quatre blinked. "It's still dark."  
  
"nngh.. storm.. clouds are heavy." Trowa's sleep slurred voice emminated somewhere beneath his coverings.  
  
"Cathy said to get up. Come on, Trowa." Reaching into the bundle of furs, Quatre grasped his friends arm, shaking softly until he was tumbled uncerimoniously from the bed.  
  
"Boys!"  
  
"Come on, Trowa! We must rise and eat!"  
  
"You are a pig on two feet." Was the groaned response. "You kept me up late, Quatre. Go eat and leave me be!"   
  
"NO! You must rise! The sun is up, it is a new day."  
  
Trowa's eyes widened as the furs were yanked from him and carried out with the small form. "Hey! That's my tunic! Yours are in your chest, stay out of mine!"  
  
From the main room, Catherine smiled softly. It was good to hear Trowa stirred and aggrivated. It was good to hear emotion, so be it angered emotion, and it was good to hear his voice. She smiled softly as Quatre put the bed covers at her feet, smiling in mischievious triumph as Trowa entered after him.  
  
"He has my tunic on."  
  
"Let him wear it, you have plently."  
  
"But... oh fine." He threw his hands up, slipping back into his room. Reaching over to the table that sat by her side, holding her sewing supplies as well as a plate of fresh baked and buttered biscuits, she handed Quatre one of the treats, which he happily accepted. "You are an answered prayer my dear. I don't know what you're doing to get so much life out of him, but keep it up."  
  
~TBC 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight 11/?  
Author Wu  
Archive: Ask Respectively first.   
Category: Au/fantasy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None in this chapter  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Eventually 3+4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't look at me like that. Don't. Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing.  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Quatre's point of view in this chapter.  
  
  
I hope that you don't mind me pausing in my story for a bit.. you see, it's still rather new and traumatic for me. How can something that happened so long ago still be new, you ask? Well.. this is the first time I've told anyone about my life.. so, in a way, I'm hearing the tale for the first time, though I've lived it.  
  
One thing about Unicorns. They have what you would call gardians.. or keepers. I'm not sure which they are called now, I haven't seen another Unicorn in two hundred years. But we have these watchers that are sworn to protect us. So.. right now, I'm in the middle of searching for a Keeper, perhaps he, or she, will be able to help me in my quest.  
  
I remember my first Keeper. Oh, I may tell you, that Keepers are as rare and immortal as the Unicorns that they protect. They aren't quite human themselves. But, I digress, the first keeper that I had come across.. I catch myself laughing softly. His name was Wufei. And I'll tell you one thing, I couldn't go to the bathroom without him knowing it. Keepers are so protective, but he.. he was just intense in his job. BUT, I was a child and didn't really want a babysitter. He thought better. I wish that he had met Trowa. Perhaps.. Perhaps I'll find Wufei again.  
  
I need to get away from this ocean for a while. Sometimes.. when the light hits the water just right.. it's the color of my Trowa's eyes. Oh my. We sure did clash at the beginning. Him so stubborn and closed off, me naive and daft. He was something, I tell you. It was hard work to get close to him. He hated me at first. No, I'm not exaggerating, he *Hated* me. With a passion and when he gets a passion about anything. I shake my head at that very thought.   
  
Dear Catherine. How she could put up with such a bullheaded.. stubborn.. narrowminded... egostistical.. ox of a brother, I have no clue. She was a Saint, that woman. I honostly don't know how she did it. God's Grace. That's all I can say on her patience. Oh, the music has started for the carnival. I adore the rides, but I learned early not to eat the greasy foods before partaking of the enjoyment of having my body spun around, flipped about and jolted by those things. Oh the embarassment. I think I may take a walk along the boardwalk. Get my mind on something else other than my lost love. After all, he said he would be back, so.. why not enjoy a little time off while I wait?  
  
Time off you ask? Mercy. Trowa will work you to the very core. Without mercy. And when he found out I was a unicorn? Forget it. He had that look in his eye, sizing me up and I know he envisioned me pulling a plow! HA! Hardly. I stuck to weeding the garden and helping haul in rocks. After all, he had his own plow horse. The very nerve. That's why I love him so much.  
  
I smell that fry bread.. what is it that it's called? Fry bread is fine with me. Just give it to me fresh, put plenty of confectioners sugar on it and color me happy. That stuff is wonderful. One could get hooked I say, but.. I don't want to meet my angel again with thunder thighs. I need to be able to leap into his arms. But.. I may splurge tonight. And.. oh! Is that corndogs? I love those. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I'm going to go visit the fair! I've heard that some of these attractions are really neat, what with the live animals and all. I do hate to see them caged, but those whom I have spoken to say that they are quite happy and well treated. I always make sure that they are well treated, and so I'm no less to worry.  
  
You know.. I think for the first time in a long time.. I am content. Almost happy. I thank God for what I can do with my life, though.. I can't stop mourning. True love is something to be grabbed onto with both arms and should be held close to you tightly. That's what I did and that is what I hope that you will come to have. I hope that I am not too shabbily dressed. And I hope that I don't have to endure cat calls. I don't see how men confuse me as a woman and it's rather funny when they hear my voice as I tell them to sod off. And then there are the women who think it is there duty in life to either faun over me, or pinch my cheeks.   
  
Nothing funny about having your face grabbed and pinched. Now *WHERE* in the human culture did that become a way of saying you're happy to see someone? I mean, it's like.. they'll walk up to you, eyes all bright and happy and GRAB your face and begin to inflict violence. It honostly brings tears to my eyes when they pinch. Never mind those that pinch and then shake... it's almost as if they confuse me as a dogs chew toy! And.. it's almost sweet.. *Almost*. So, traveler. Have fun at the carnival and we shall meet at the rocks again. I'm not nearly finished with my story and I do appriciate that you show interest.   
  
`Tbc 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight 12/?  
Author Wu  
Archive: Ask Respectively first.   
Category: Au/fantasy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None in this chapter  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Eventually 3+4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't look at me like that. Don't. Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing.  
Spoilers: None.  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
He sighed heavily as his dreary gaze continued to sweep over the uniform landscape of the barnyard, or what was once a barnyard. Last night was the peak of the storm and all that Quatre could see was burried beneath several unyeilding inches of snow. Tree limbs hung heavily with their burdens, every now and again, large dollops of feathery white would fall to the ground when the wind shifted direction.  
  
"Is this... "  
  
"What is it, little one?" Catherine looked up from her sewing after the blond had halted in his question.  
  
Shaking his head, Quatre turned back to the window. "Is this forever?" He reached forward, placing his fingertips to the slowly fogging glass. Dispair etched his eyes. Everything seemed dead, he had never felt so alone.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean." She paused, placing her work into a wicker basket by her chair and rose, stretching her arms over her head to alleviate her stiff muscles. "What do you mean, is this forever? Aren't you happy here?" Alarm began to sound in her voice.  
  
"Oh no! That isn't what I meant. I like it here. No.. " He pointed outside again, tapping his finger softly against the window. "Is that.. the snow.. is that forever."  
  
She laughed softly. "Oh no, my dear. That will go away come the spring thaw. I thought that you liked the snow, you sure enjoyed playing in it last night." Catherine smiled softly as she reached out, placing a soft hand apon the small shoulder. "Don't worry, Quatre. Your cabin fever will go away once the sun comes out, but you must be careful when it does, you don't want to be snow blind!"   
  
It all sounded so horrible to him. Cabin fever? Snow blind!? Looking at her with a slow dawning horror, he scrambled from the window. "I have a fever? I.. I must leave here."  
  
"No.. she means that you feel bored, distracted and frustrated." Trowa's soft voice wafted into the small sitting area from the flap that covered his bedroom door. "And snow blindness is just that. The light that refracts from the snow, well.. it makes your eyes adjust to such brightness, so when you come inside, it takes them a long time to realize that it is dim in the room. Everything is dark for a while."  
  
Quatre looked from the doorway to Catherine, then from Cathy to the door way. Nodding softly, he moved to the flap. "You know a lot about that.."  
  
Trowa lifted his head sharply. Quatre was too close to the flap. This was not good, as he had demanded his privacy from the small male earlier. "Yes.. I am, I'm busy.. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Blond brows furrowed in contempt. Squaring his shoulders, he reached one hand out, pushing his way into the room, as Catherine sat down, arranging her skirts in her chair as she watched her brothers doorway. This was bound to be either messy and noisy, or downright deadly, as no one walked into Trowa's room and took his privacy once he barked that it shouldn't be so. One thing she knew for certain, it was bound to be entertaining.  
  
~~~  
  
It sounded like a weasel in a henhouse to the young woman as she placed her hand over her mouth to stiffle her laughter. She didn't know what Quatre had done, but it sounded as if Trowa had lifted his old wooden chest and hurled it at him. Shouting, muffled and low, wafted to her ears.  
  
"Quatre! Damnit! What did I tell you!" Trowa stood, panting softly to one side of his bed, shirtless and angered.  
  
"I wanted to come in.. you're still not nice."  
  
"Give me my ink well."  
  
"No! I will *Not*! You will be Nice to me if it kills you!"  
  
"Oh.. someone will die, but I doubt it will be me."  
  
Catherine snickered softly as she began to rock in the old rocker. The noises remained at the same level, but they were slightly closer, allowing her to place the two.  
  
"You can't put your words to paper if you don't have this.. I think I will just keep this for a while.. this.. ink is it?" A smirk graced the delicate lips as Quatre tucked the small corked jar into the safety of his tunic. "Even one such as I knows about respect and doing what you must to get what you want. I want your friendship.. you want your ink. I think we have something to work with."  
  
Trowa growled softly. "You have had your fair share of fun, now give it back, Quatre. I am not in the mood for these foolish games." He growled again as he was once more rewarded with a smirk.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No." Quatre stated simply, bouncing once on the bed. "When will you learn that what I want from you won't hurt you?"  
  
"Stop this." Trowa lunged, snarling softly as the small body lept nimbly aside and out of his reach. "Quatre!"  
  
"I hear you Trowa. If you want it.. come and get it!" He giggled softly, dashing out through the flap as the tall handsome male slipped a tunic over his head.  
  
"If you go out, put on a coat!" Catherine cried out of habit.  
  
~~~  
  
The snow was knee deep to the young Unicorn turned Human, and in some places where it had drifted, it was easily over two feet deep. Sticking close to the house, he kept his hands crossed over his belly protectively as he ran from his persuer.  
  
"I will have no problem dragging your dead carcass back into the house to get my inkwell, Quatre!" Trowa grunted, working his way through the same snow drift. "Just give up and come back."  
  
"Never!" This was too much fun! He could hear the crunching of the snow behind him as Trowa slowly worked towards him. One thing though, his human friends were right, the snow *was* indeed very bright when the sun was out and it began to sting his delicate eyes. Bringing one hand up to sheild them, he giggled softly and burst into an akward trot as Trowa launched himself at him. "No, no, Friend Trowa! You must do better than that!"  
  
"Quatre!" He ground out through clenched teeth as he lay face down into the powdery beauty. Snuffling snow out of his nose, he rose, skidded, lost his footing and fell again before rising and leaping again. He tackled the small form before him as his prey had halted to pick his way through another snowdrift.  
  
Quatre eeped shrilly as he felt his world turn topsiturvy. Gaining his barings, he offered up a large grin to the angered face that loomed ominously over him. "Hello.. ready to be friends?" He blinked as a intrusive hand made it's way into his tunic. Squeaking his name, he fideted beneath him. "What are you doing? No! You can't do that, that's not fair! Troooowa!!"  
  
Smiling in triumph, the unibanged man gripped his inkwell within one large hand, pushing himself off of the small form beneath him. "I told you, Quatre. I don't have time for this, so stop trying!"  
  
"I don't believe you! I can't.. I.." He shook his head softly, his eyes tearing from a pain within his soul as he felt his friend reject and push him away. "I want to know you.. I care about you."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"But why?!"  
  
"Stop it, Quatre. It's a lost cause." Trowa blinked softly as the youth gently took his hand.   
  
"I'll never give up on you, Trowa.. never. No matter what you say, or what you do... I'll never abandon you.. even if you do so to me."  
  
Trowa blinked down to him softly. Aside from Catherine.. noone had offered to care about him as such. Could there possibly be hope now? With all the strength of will he had, he tenderly sqeazed back the hand that held his.  
  
"Alright, Quatre.. you win."  
  
  
TBC.  
  
AN. Alright, so this chapter was rushed and I'm really not liking how it's going. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Unicorn in the Moonlight 13/?  
Author Wu  
Archive: Ask Respectively first.   
Category: Au/fantasy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None in this chapter  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: Eventually 3+4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't look at me like that. Don't. Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing.  
Spoilers: None.  
  
  
As they stood in the snow, the inkwell in Trowa's grip, Quatre lifted the hand that he was holding, bringing it up to his face and nuzzling it softly. He closed his eyes as he did so, long lashes resting against his cheek gently brushing the skin on the back of Trowa's knuckles.  
  
Trowa, on the other hand blinked softly, fighting hard to resist the urge to pull away from the small figure holding his hand, but he couldn't help but to stare down in slight wonder. What was Quatre doing?  
  
"Quatre.. I.. I think we had better get inside.. "  
  
"My eyes hurt.. it's so bright." His voice was soft and seemed very far away as he continued to press the large, slender hand to the side of his face with the utmost care and gentleness.  
  
"You are becoming snowblind. I warned you of that.. Come on." He tugged gently, causing the fairer one to lift his head, large aqua eyes opening softly.   
  
"Ok. Carry me?"  
  
"You can walk."  
  
Quatre took large steps, picking his way back through the snow drifts to get to the door of the cabin, pulling his friend behind him as if he were a wayward child.   
  
"My toes are frozen.. my feet are so cold.."  
  
"You'll warm up."  
  
"I'm tired of snow!"  
  
"Stop complaining."   
  
"I'm not complaining.." Quatre returned in a complainitive tone, plopping himself before the fire and removing his boots. "I like the warm weather, I like to be able to enjoy the wind blowing in my face without my skin recoiling in displeasure from the cold."  
  
Trowa stood quietly for a moment before he too sat down by the hearth after removing his coat. "I.. understand." His eyes shot open as he realized that Quatre had climbed into his lap, burrowing against his chest for warmth. Almost to the point of panic, he leaned back, taking the latters shoulders. "Quatre! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm cold.. you're warm."  
  
"So is the fire, I suggest you allow that to warm you."  
  
Quatre frowned up to Trowa, his small frame shivering. "Why can't you just allow me to get close. I'm not hurting you, see?" He pressed his rosey cheeked face into Trowa's chest, snuggling once again for warmth.  
  
"This isn't right, Quatre.. I don't.." But despite his protests, Trowa found his arms gently encircling the form huddled against him. "For warmth. Just for warmth." He murmured softly.  
  
  
~~~  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"What is it, Quatre."   
  
They sat huddled together by the hearth, and for the first time in a very long time, a contented expression was held in the emerald green depths of Trowa's eyes. He had rested his chin atop Quatre's head, dozing lightly as the small forms body drew heat from his, gradually returning it to share.  
  
"What did you dream.. earlier today..?"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"You looked so.. afraid.. and.. I can't think of the word.. other than.. despair?"  
  
A soft sigh escaped Trowa's lips as he shifted a bit for comfort. "Don't worry about it, Quatre.. it was just a dream."  
  
"I was worried about you.. maybe it would make you feel better to talk about it.. sometimes.. you have that same look on your face when you sleep at night.. I try to wake you, but I'm always afraid that you will be upset with me for disturbing you. Sometimes.. when you cry out, I'll shake you and you seem to be alright."  
  
Trowa was silent for a long moment. "I dream.. about the fire that took my parents."  
  
"Ohh!" Quatre gasped softly, lifting his head to gaze up to his friend, compassion swimming in his eyes. "That is how they perished?"  
  
A nod. "We had pitched a tent for the night.. I vaguely remember that we were travling.. and.. a latern must have been blown over.. in my dreams, a gust of wind rippled the side of the tent and that is what hit the latern.. and it caught the whole thing on fire.. my mother, she brought Catherine out.. and went back in to get me while my father did his best to put it out.. I remember.. the pain when something, perhaps a trunk.. or a piece of it, had fallen on my back.. it burnt me."  
  
"Yes.. I've seen the scar on your back."  
  
Trowa nodded once more. "The screams were terrible. My mother found me, she tried to get me out.. my father reached in and pulled me out, putting my back into the snow because it was on fire.. but my mother never came out. Catherine lifted me up and moved me, because even though it was at least two feet of snow on the ground, it was melting from the heat.. father had gone.. had tried to save mother, but.. no sooner than he had stepped in, the tent collasped.. there was no sound save for the burning of the tent. It's sad really.. I don't recall them.. what they look like, not in my waking state.. but I see them in my dreams.. it is if I can only remember them when I sleep.. and sometimes.. I don't want to sleep.. I don't want to remember them that way."  
  
"Oh, Trowa.." Quatre reached up gently, wiping away a tear that traced slowly down Trowa's face. "That must have been a horrible thing to experiance. I'm so sorry." He whispered. "Please don't hide your pain.. I see you doing that now."  
  
"It is nothing.. the past, nothing more."  
  
"Please.. you can't deny your heart to mourn."  
  
"I don't.. Quatre.. It's over. There is nothing to mourn." He jerked his head as another tear fell.  
  
"One day, Trowa. You'll mourn and I will be right here to hold you up. I promise." He smiled softly up to his friend, feeling for the first time, Trowa's heart opening up to him.  
  
  
~TBC  
  
AN: Sappy? Sucky? Scrap? You decide. ^^v 


End file.
